Sweet Summer Days
by MaidenInTheMoon
Summary: ~As summer draws to a close, I want everyone to sit back and enjoy the sweet summer days~ *The yearly end of summer retreat is upon the genin and what magical kind of end of summer love can blossom this time? None better than Sasuke/Naruto*


~*As Summer draws to a close, I want everyone to sit back and appreciate those long, lazy, sweet summer days*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own this computer (but not Naruto)  
  
Maiden: Yes, I know all about chapter 181 and all the crap that's going on, but we're going to pretend this fic happens "a moment in time" where all the bad stuff doesn't exist ^_^  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sweet Summer Days, by MaidenInTheMoon  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was one of those days where you could lay on the creaking wooden dock and look up into the endless blue sky while dangling your feet lazily in the cool, shallow water.  
  
That was exactly what our boy Naruto was doing this quiet Sunday afternoon.  
  
The sun was at its high point, but the golden rays beat down only half- heartedly, leaving the scene warm and soft.  
  
Tadpoles swam excitedly around the submerged ankles of the fox-boy and several colorful male ducks appeared from the tall reeds.  
  
The boy with spiky blond hair stifled a yawn, and closed his eyes, slowly drifting into sleep while he basked in the warmth. He would have definitely fallen asleep had not a few high-pitched squeals filled the air.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!! Look at me!!" A girl with long, straw-blonde hair tied up in a ponytail yelled as she waded in the water, eager to catch the attention of a quiet boy who sat on shore.  
  
"Move Ino-pig!" Naruto's female teammate, Sakura, screamed as she dunked the girl into the sparkling, blue water.  
  
The dark-haired boy did not look up as the two girls quarreled; he sat under a large umbrella quietly peeling an apple with his kunai.  
  
Naruto reluctantly pulled his feet out of the water, and he turned over so that he was lying on his stomach.  
  
Sky blue eyes narrowed in annoyance and they looked from the splashing, screaming girls to his rival.  
  
Naruto was in such a state of agitation, that he did not notice another boy had appeared behind him.  
  
"Baka, what are you doing?" A very lazy, irritated voice said as the owner swiftly knocked Naruto on the back of the head.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" The boy jumped up and turned to face his attacker, quickly moving into offensive mode in case he needed to exchange blows.  
  
Shikamaru laughed, "a shinobi should possess the ability to brace for surprise attacks."  
  
Naruto pouted and said nothing.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY FACE FOREHEAD GIRL!" Ino screamed in the distance, causing both Shikamaru and Naruto to sweatdrop.  
  
"This happens every year." The boy with tied up dark hair said as he tilted his head towards the fighting girls and he rolled his eyes.  
  
Naruto sighed, sat back down and nodded.  
  
As long as he could remember, the ninja academy students and the Genins would have an end of summer retreat to the Konoha lake.  
  
Every year, Sakura, Ino and a horde of other girls would dress in their sexiest swimsuits and attempt to "get" Sasuke.  
  
Of course, their efforts were always rendered useless, as the raven-haired youth would have nothing to do with them, always leaving a few more girls heart-broken.  
  
Naruto glanced evilly at Sasuke one more time before helping Shikamaru put bait on the end of his fishing line.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Thick smoke billowed up into the dark, starry night as the nine rookie Genin sat around their campfire.  
  
Sakura and Ino sat on opposite sides of the fire, their heated glares probably burned hotter than the fire itself.  
  
Hinata sat next to Naruto, stealing furtive glances at him from the corner of her blank, white eyes.  
  
Naruto himself was currently holding an ice pack to his face, which was swollen from being smacked too hard.  
  
"Naruto-kun, daijoubu ka?" Hinata whispered in her usual, shy, inaudible voice.  
  
Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off my Sasuke laughing.  
  
"Don't mind him Hinata, it's his fault that he can't read kanji and walked into the girl's showers, but knowing the dobe, that was probably only an excuse." The raven-haired genin spoke for the first time that day.  
  
"SASUKE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled, temporarily forgetting about his aching cheek as he lunged for the boy who had laughed at him.  
  
His action was cut short as two pairs of feminine arms made a delicate "X" in front of Sasuke.  
  
"If you touch one hair on Sasuke-kun's head, I'll finish you." Sakura stared at Naruto with her determined green eyes.  
  
"But Sakura-chan! He made fun of me!" Naruto whined.  
  
He attempted to soften her with his signature, watery-blue puppy-dog eyes, but while the girl did not waver, no one noticed that the dark-haired boy's eyes glazed over, just enough so that the flames danced smoothly in his eyes, perfectly reflecting the desire in his heart.  
  
"Alright! Campfire's out, we're leaving tomorrow!" A man's voice came through the darkness. He approached the rookie nine and smiled. "Bedtime!"  
  
"Iruka-sensei! It's only ten-thirty!" Naruto pleaded as he looked up at his ninja academy teacher.  
  
"No! The more sleep you get, the more chakra you can control!" He said energetically and smiled at his former subordinates.  
  
They all groaned at the old phrase that tricked young children into bed, and got up slowly, kicking up dirt as the shuffled back to their cabins.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
*tick tock* *tick tock*  
  
The clock on the rusted cabin wall softly hummed, indicating that it was midnight. As if on cue, a pair of blue eyes opened, and the lips of the boy curled into a malicious, almost demonic smile.  
  
"Sasuke, you're going to pay." Naruto whispered lightly into the darkness, while he reached under his old mattress, bringing into view a bottle of honey he had managed to smuggle from the picnic table.  
  
Bare feet came in contact with the cold, wooden flooring and Naruto stayed on his toes until he reached the door, careful not to wake his sleeping companions.  
  
Sasuke's cabin was on the other side of the lake. Most people would have just given up and have let Sasuke get away with that remark, but most people are not Naruto are they?  
  
//You're going down!// Naruto hyped himself in his thoughts as he quietly rowed his canoe across the lake. The oars made very little noise as they sliced smoothly through the dark waters.  
  
He was almost to the other side when something caught his eye.  
  
Sasuke was sitting on the dock, staring longingly at the full moon that had risen earlier that night.  
  
The silver beams glided gently along the ripples of the water and the Uchiha boy watched in awe, not noticing his approaching visitor.  
  
Naruto stopped paddling as his heart skipped a beat, half out of fear of being caught, and half from something he couldn't explain.  
  
Sasuke shifted his gaze and now looked at something he held in his hand. Naruto squinted, attempting to see what his rival held, but it was too obscure.  
  
The blond had almost decided to give up, but was stopped abruptly when Sasuke began to speak.  
  
"Naruto, remember how we used to be?" Sasuke's voice travelled swiftly across the water and his words reached Naruto's ears crisp and clear.  
  
One oar dropped soundlessly into the water as blue eyes were blank and wide.  
  
"Remember when we were little? I used to play with you in the park everyday? We'd play tag and hide-and-go seek, with not a care in the world? Remember that day when you came to my house to ask why I hadn't been in the park, ready to play with you? You found me crying over the bodies of my mother and father, and I turned on you."  
  
Naruto lay his head in his free hand and shut his eyes, suddenly being flooded by a sea of memories.  
  
"I was cold from then on, I never spoke to you again, even when you cried and begged me to be your friend again, you said that you'd be a better companion, and you thought it was your fault that I didn't talk to you anymore. I'm sorry Naruto it wasn't your fault, it was mine."  
  
Sasuke stopped talking briefly, and resumed looking at the moon.  
  
"And now we get put on the same team, this many years later, and you make me realize how much I miss your company, but you seem to have forgotten everything that happened between us, and every day I watch you from afar, and I fall even deeper in love with you."  
  
Tears had begun to roll down Naruto's cheeks and the boy had to hold back his sobs, in case they might make any noise.  
  
"Sasuke, I remember now! We were so close, and then, that incident happened, how could I forget it? I remember that rose you got me on valentine's day, and you dressed up in a suit and everything to present it to me!" Naruto whispered through his tears.  
  
Had Sasuke been paying attention, he would have noticed a very silent splash not far from him, but the dark-haired genin had been too absorbed with the thing he held in his hand.  
  
Naruto swam closer and closer to shore, the murky, black water was hard to see through, but he continued on.  
  
A pair of feet dangling above the shallow water came into view, and the boy smiled.  
  
"KYAH!!" Naruto yelled as she firmly grabbed Sasuke by the ankles, earning a yelp from the surprised boy.  
  
He dragged his teammate down just far enough before letting go, causing both of them to rise to the surface.  
  
"Who the hell are. . " Sasuke started angrily, but stopped when he came face to face with a grinning Naruto.  
  
"Naruto, you are going to die." Sasuke said calmly, diverting his gaze from Naruto's mesmerizing blue eyes.  
  
The blond boy only smiled.  
  
"Sasuke, was everything you said true?" He asked, rather timidly.  
  
Sasuke's dark eyes widened considerably, and he looked away from his teammate and into the water.  
  
"You . . heard?"  
  
Naruto nodded.  
  
"And did you really say that you were falling in love with me?"  
  
Sasuke still had not looked at Naruto's eyes, and he laughed darkly.  
  
"Yah, I know it's stupid of me, you can make fun of me if you want, call me a fag and everything . . ."  
  
"Sasuke, why would I do that?" Naruto questioned, as he lifted a dripping palm from the water and placed it on Sasuke's cheek.  
  
The raven-haired boy finally turned his gaze so that his dark, surprised eyes were locked with Naruto's blue, soulful ones.  
  
"You mean that you're willing to . . ." Sasuke managed to stutter out before Naruto cut him off with a kiss.  
  
It lasted only a few seconds, but the feeling that it instilled in the two boys would last for eternity. It was the kind of kiss that you knew only your soul mate could grant you, as it sent flames down your spine.  
  
"To try this?" Naruto said softly as he smiled at Sasuke, admiring the beauty of his newfound koi.  
  
Sasuke nodded numbly, still dazed by the kiss.  
  
"Yatta!!" Naruto yelled as he flung his arms around Sasuke, who in return put his hand on Naruto's back.  
  
"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly asked.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What do you think Sakura and Ino are going to say about this?"  
  
"Well they're probably going to want to kill you, and demand that you make me un-gay, but don't worry, I'll protect you." Sasuke laughed softly.  
  
Naruto pulled away and folded his arms, while putting on a pout.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
Sasuke gently tapped Naruto's nose before he spoke.  
  
"I promise." Sasuke whispered smiling, as he slipped the petal of a red rose into Naruto's hand.  
  
It is the feeling of love that makes summer forever sweet.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Maiden: WAH!! MY LAST FIC OF THE SUMMER!!!  
  
NTI: *cringes*  
  
Maiden: I know it was stupid, but no flames!! OKAY??? PLZ NO FLAMING!! It was just a random idea!! I know, you're gonna rant and be like that was too fast, that was too stupid, well, HOLD THE DUCK EVERYONE! This is only meant to be a soft, sweet, fluffiful fic that is formed by my love of SasuNaru!!  
  
NTI: *gags Maiden w/duct tape* Urusai . . .  
  
Maiden: @_@  
  
NTI: R/R!!! 


End file.
